Feelings
by mistralax
Summary: Shiro piensa seriamente sus sentimientos por Kuroh, no puede evitar llegar a la conclusión de que se ha enamorado de él aunque duda que el otro se de cuenta de sus sentimientos. Kuroh/Shiro.


**Notas de autora:**Bueno aquí otro fic de K hacia un buen rato que no aportaba nada. ¡que lo disfruten!

**Advertencias:** Leve KuroShiro ;D Shiro's Pov (Point of view) Algo de emositura y Ooc

**Desclaimer:** K le pertenece a Gora y Gohands, yo sólo uso sus Bishies para mis escritos y el disfrute de los lectores...

* * *

**Feelings**

by

zutte-chan

**"Capítulo único"**

* * *

Hoy parecía ser un buen día, el cielo estaba despejado, algunos pájaros revoloteaban por allí. Me había levantado algo más temprano de lo usual. Como era de esperarse Kuroh era siempre el primero en despertarse, el desayuno estaba a punto de ser servido. Neko que había dormido a mi lado convertida en una pequeña gatita rosa agitó su cola y se despertó de golpe al sentir el delicioso aroma, no podía culpa a Kuroh por quitarle el sueño, realmente lo valía. Sigilosamente se senté en la mesa viendo que ya en lado de la mesa estaba servida la comida, al igual que en la parte de Neko, Kuroh volvía con su parte. Me miró con algo de reproche viendo que ya cogía los palillos y Neko tenía un trozo de pescado en la boca.

- Buenos días Kuroh, gracias por la comida - le dije con una sonrisa.

Él simplemente me respondió el saludo aun quejándose de los modales de Neko que le había dado los "Buenos días" mientras masticaba el pescado y algo de arroz.

Con todo eso, había sido una mañana tranquila y normal para nosotros. No hacía tanto sol así que decidí hoy no sacar a pasear mi sombrilla, de todas maneras sería algo molesto llevarla, estábamos en mitad de preparativos del festival escolar.

Neko parecía haberse hecho un hueco entre los estudiantes con facilidad, ella era como una niña pequeña y a ellos no parecía importarle mimarla un poco, decían que ella se encargaría de hacer las pruebas de sabor de los platillos que venderían ese día y a ella no pareció desagradarle.

Kuroh al otro lado del aula donde estábamos se encargaba de los distintos disfraces y trajes que se usarían, todo sería muy tradicional al estilo japonés, cultura de la cual se muy poco ahora que lo pienso.

Había venido a Japón en Himmelreich porque siempre oía historias maravillosas acerca de Chui, me había resultado gratificante ver como en poco tiempo esa tierra devastada había resurgido, había sentido curiosidad de la personas que vivían allí pero solo me limitaba a observar desde lejos sin interactuar con nadie.

- ya se han terminado lo trajes, hay que ir a montar la escenografía - escuché la firme voz de Kuroh, parecía todo un líder, vi algunos trajes doblados de manera impecable seguramente listos, las chicas a su alrededor parecían maravilladas con sus habilidades. Pude ver a Kukuri acercándosele y agradeciéndole, ella parecía impresionada.

Si algo he notado esta última semana ha sido el acercamiento de ella hacia Kuroh, últimamente los veo charlando más de lo usual, aunque no debería sorprenderme después de lo que pasamos durante el ataque del rey incoloro y el incidente del rey rojo, Kuroh había sido quien le había salvado, quizás eso había abierto una brecha para que ella pudiera acercarse más a él, sin darme cuenta había roto el lápiz que sostenía en mi mano, qué curiosa reacción había sido esa, desvié la mirada de lo que pensé que podría ser la fuente de mi problema para mirar por la ventana.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos sentí una presencia al lado mío, un aura un tanto pesada, rodé mis ojos a ver de quien se trataba, era Kuroh, me miraba con cierto reproche pero luego su expresión se suavizó un poco y soltó un suspiro.

- Veo que andas de vago, ¿al menos ni te emocionas a ayudar a montar la escenografía? Necesitamos voluntarios - le sonreí y rápidamente accedí a ayudarles, la verdad era que prefería observar, con eso me bastaba de momento pero si me negaba seguramente Kuroh me cortaría con Kotowari.

Algunas cajas estaba algo pesadas, realmente era agotador el trabajo ya veía porque faltaban voluntarios, muchos solían enfocarse en tareas más pequeñas y desatenderse de las de mayor envergadura.

Al finalizar la jornada de clases estaba muy cansado, el almuerzo que Kuroh nos había preparado nos había devuelto un poco de energía pero el cansancio debía ser evidente en alguien como yo que no suele hacer muchos esfuerzos físicos, no recuerdo haber hecho muchos trabajos forzados tampoco en mi vida como Aldof Weissman siempre había tenido la facilidad de que hubiera alguien dispuesto a hacerlo ya fuera por voluntad propia o por órdenes estrictas, yo solo me dedicaba a ejecutar mi parte.

Kuroh se había acercado a mi ofreciéndome algo de agua no tuve reparos en aceptar, el parecía complacido después de todo.

- Hoy si que has trabajado duro al menos.

- Doy lo mejor de mi cuando tengo que hacerlo - tomé un sorbo, sentí como al instante refrescaba mi garganta seca. Neko había vuelto con algunos pastelillos y con algo de comida en su mejilla, seguramente se había divertido mucho, le acaricié la cabeza con cuidado y ella se arrulló contra mí.

Vi como Kukuri se acercaba a nosotros.

- Muchachos me alegra encontrarlos, realmente agradezco todo lo que han hecho - ella hizo una reverencia muy agradecida - Dentro de poco comenzará el festival, pueden retirarse a cambiarse si desean - dijo rápidamente ya que aquella chica - Sumire- la llamaba de manera insistente.

De cierta manera estaba emocionado con el festival ahora, quería disfrutar de que aquello por que había "trabajado" unas horas y había observado construirse poco a poco.

Llegamos a nuestra "casa" porque así la llamaba Neko, a la habitación que solíamos compartir los tres en la Academia.

No me había fijado hasta ahora que Kuroh traía una bolsa con él, había estado distraído hablando con Neko acerca de los platillos y cual debería de ser mas delicioso.

- Kuroh, ¿qué es eso que traes allí? - le señalé con curiosidad.

- ¡Nyah! es cierto, ¿qué traes Kurosuke? - ella me secundó.

- Estos son unos vestuarios que les confeccioné, para ustedes - dijo con un cierto tono de vergüenza. La verdad me sorprendía ya que no pensé que tuviera tiempo de eso cuando se le veía tan ocupado, pero siempre pensaba en todo y en todos.

Nos mostró un hermoso kimono rosa, seguramente era para Neko, luego un Yukata blanco de rayas azules que llamó mi atención y suponía que para él era ese Yukata negro.

Neko que se moría por andar desnuda sin ningún tipo de vestimenta siempre, parecía algo emocionada por lucir aquella prenda, avergonzado de su desnudez -ya que se deshizo rápidamente del uniforme que tenía puesto- Kuroh le dio el Yukata para que se lo pusiera. Neko se lo puso encima, al menos estaba cubierta -por ahora- pero parecía confundida ahora.

- ¡Ya está!

- Ven y quédate quieta - Kuroh se acercó y tomó el obi amarillo que hacia contraste con el rosa pálido, con cierto cuidado lo fue enrollando alrededor de su abdomen asegurando el kimono con un hermoso moño. Algo en mi se había comenzado a revolver, era una extraña sensación que ya conocía que no quería admitir en estos instantes, simplemente sacudí mi cabeza para prepararme.

Nunca he usado ropa tradicional japonesa, pero simplemente debía hacer lo que él había hecho ¿no? me coloqué el Yukata pasando mis brazos por las amplias mangas, la tela se sentía tan suave, era agradable, ahora solo debería ajustarlo. Tomé el obi meditando un poco acerca de como comenzar, traté de atarlo a alrededor pero la Yukata se movía y el obi no quería cooperar deshaciendo cada tramo que trataba de enrollar.

- Realmente eres un desastre - sonaba a reproche, no pude evitar exaltarme al verme descubierto. Extendió su mano pidiéndome el obi, yo se lo entregué pues no tenía razones para no hacerlo, era mentira que podría hacerlo solo.

- Lo siento, realmente es mi primera vez usando ropa como esta - él me miró con cierta incredulidad.

- Bueno, supongo que solo usas ropa occidental siempre, te viene bien un cambio - dijo con cierta amabilidad.

Sin querer me había quedado viéndole fijamente mientras hacia su labor, mis mejillas al instante las había sentido calientes, junto al roce de sus manos en mi cintura tratando de mantenerme quieto y mientras enrollaba con cuidado, me mordí el labio tratando de calmar todas esas emociones que afloraban en mi.

- Ya está, no lo sientes apretado ¿verdad? - negué rápidamente y miré el pequeño moño en la parte de atrás, al contrario del moño que tenía Neko era más pequeño pero me gustaba porque era él quien lo había hecho.

Una vez todos estábamos listos nos acercamos al festival, la entrada de a Academia estaba abarrotada de puestos y de gente que solía venir de fuera de la Isla, al parecer era un día de pase libre para los habitantes de la ciudad a la Academia que de cierta manera parecía aislada por alguna razón.

Andar con sandalias de madera era un poco más complicado de lo que parecía aunque trataba de aparentar que podía andar bien, Neko aunque no usaba ropa parecía algo acostumbrada o al menos no parecía quejarse. Era gracioso el sonido de la madera contra el suelo, supongo que el ruido que hacía no molestaría a nadie con el bullicio que hacía.

Sentí como Neko tiraba de mi brazo.

- Shiro, vamos allá, huele delicioso - parecía que no cansaba de comer aunque ya el olor de la comida me había hecho efecto, corrí con ella a probar de los diferentes puestos. Kuroh parecía reservado tomando una taza de té caliente, algo me llevar a pensar que era algo típico en él.

Me había dejado llevar por los diferentes sabores, hacía tiempo que comía tanto. Neko por mas impresiónate que fuera estaba llena y descansaba conmigo en un banco, de momento con todo el ajetreo había perdido de vista a Kuroh, no debía andar muy lejos. Neko dijo que tenía algo de sueño, antes de que pudiera decirle algo se había convertido en el pequeño gatito rosa de siempre no tuve más opción que tomarla entre mis brazos.

- Será mejor buscar a Kuroh para que no se preocupe.

Con tanta gente se me hacia algo difícil buscar, no fue hasta que pude distinguir su yukata negra y su cola de caballo, iba a saludarle pero hablaba con alguien, era Kukuri, ella reía y él había dibujado una sonrisa que pronto no tardó en transformarse en risa, era extraño, la primera vez que le veía hacer eso. Ella parecía muy animada, estaba muy bonita con un Kimono de color lila con un patrón de flores azules. Ambos parecían que se iban a mover cuando a ella pareció tropezarse un poco Kuroh como buen caballero que es se apresuró a sostenerla, ella estaba algo roja, lo podía distinguir claramente, ambos se habían quedado mirándose por segundos que parecían eternos para mí, me mordí el labio nuevamente, parecía que ahora se disculpaba la verdad era que no quería seguir viendo aquel panorama. Sentía como me lastimaba, como aquella vez, era la misma sensación que tenía cuando el Teniente hablaba con Claudia, era una atmosfera que me incomodaba sentía que debía alejarme rápidamente.

Traté de caminar lo más rápido que podía, quería salir de todo ese bullicio y las luces e irme a "casa" encerrarme rápidamente allí, todo aquello sonaba muy bien pero soy muy torpe para moverme a medio camino se ha roto la sandalia, dolía entre mis dedos, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro me lo gano por descuidado.

Solo debía levantarme e ir caminando como pudiera, sería mejor si iba descalzo, me quise levantar pero mis piernas no respondían, estaba completamente paralizado, no tenía los ánimos y las fuerzas-aunque hubiera comido como cerdo- para ponerme de pie.

No lo quería admitir pero era culpa de aquella escena, soy un tanto iluso por pensar que Kuroh pueda verme con otros ojos que no sean de reproche, amabilidad en ciertos momentos o devoción por haberme convertido en su "Rey". Me duele mucho en mi pecho, es una sensación quemante, era algo que no quería experimentar más no podía evitar, quizás sería mejor que abstuviera a mi papel de "Rey de plata".

- Con que aquí estas - escucho aquella voz conocida, no le respondo, simplemente me quedo en la misma posición - Se te ha roto la sandalia, déjame ver tu pie - me lo pide pero yo no me muevo - Shiro...-

- LO siento Kuroh, soy bastante torpe- dibujo una falsa sonrisa en mi rostro - No te preocupes estoy bien, iba a llevar a Neko al dormitorio se ha quedado dormida - le dejo ver a la gatita durmiente - Puedes volver y disfrutar tanto como quieras del festival.

Le escucho suspirar pesadamente - Aunque seas el rey al que sirvo ahora, no pienso acatar una orden como esa, tu bienestar es mi responsabilidad ahora - sin reparo alguno me toma entre sus brazos cargándome como si fuéramos recién casados -que vergüenza- mi cara no tarda en ponerse roja a no más poder.

- K-Kuroh, pero ¿qué haces? yo puedo andar, además cargarme así es...

- No hay nadie viendo, además esta manera es más efectiva, tienes que cargar a Neko.

Decido no seguir quejándome pues, no creo que me vaya a soltar por nada, ante ese pensamiento mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza, admiro desde mi posición el delicado rostro de Kuroh, su cabello negro y lacio, sus ojos oscuros que reflejan las tenues luces a nuestro alrededor. Trago algo saliva con dificultad, entiendo como no puede evitar gustarme.

- Estás bastante callado, no es usual en ti.

- E-eh solo estoy algo cansado.

- Ya veo.

Llegamos a "casa" dejo a Neko en la cama y se arrulla contra las sabanas.

- Muéstrame.

- ¿Eh?

- Tu pie - me dice rápidamente, lo veo que tiene una crema en su mano.

Dudo un poco insistiendo que no es nada pero simplemente me ha dado una mirada asesina que hace temblar. Toma mi pie con cuidado aplicando un poco de aquella crema entre mis dedos, al final solo ha sido un herida muy superficial.

- Dentro de poco habrán fuegos artificiales.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, Kukuri me ha avisado - sonrió al escuchar su nombre - Es una lástima que Neko se haya quedado dormida pero no se puede hacer nada, será mejor dejarla descansar.

- Si... yo también estoy algo cansado quizás no los llegue a ver - me tumbo en la cama, él alza una ceja y veo una mueca de incredulidad en su rostro.

- Es extraño, pensé que te emocionaría.

Entrecierro mis ojos.

- Me emociona pero no tengo ánimos de verlos - digo lo ultimo sin medir mis palabras.

- ¿Te ha pasado algo de lo que deba enterarme?

- N-no, nada - no pude evitar verme sospechoso y él no pasaba por alto los detalles.

- ¿Crees que puedes engañarme con una mentira tan mala como esa?

- Tómalo como quieras - no quisiera discutir ahora. Él parece sorprendido con mi respuesta tan cortante, realmente hasta yo me sorprendo no suelo responder de esa manera.

- Está bien si no lo quieres hablar conmigo, ¿pero hay algo que pueda hacer?

- Nada, mejor sería si vuelves al festival y disfrutas de los fuegos artificiales en compañía de Kukuri y los demás - ciertamente todas aquellas emociones se han desbordado y he dicho algo que no quería decir.

Kuroh no me responde simplemente está callado como si analizara minuciosamente lo que le acabo de decir.

No quisiera oir lo que tiene para decirme una vez haya encontrado una respuesta que quizás sea la correcta para él, me pongo de pie y me acerco al balcón, quiero alejarme de todo. Pongo mi pie con facilidad en la baranda mientras la luz plateada me ilumina.

- ¿Qué demonios es lo que piensas hacer? - el reproche y la preocupación está claro en su voz.

- Solo quiero salir a tomar aire fresco. De todas maneras si cayera dese aquí no moriría, lo sabes bien, yo no puedo morir - le sonrío, tampoco era mi intención un acto suicida.

Siento una sensación quemante en mi rostro, solo ha sido una fracción de segundo veo la mano de Kuroh y siento como comienza a doler mi mejilla, pero rápidamente la sensación de dolor desaparece, como siempre mis heridas se curan rapidamente.

- ¿Quieres dejar de pensar tonterías? ¿Acaso me dices que no me preocupe por ti? ¿Qué vaya con Kukuri y los demás, dices? - noto como sus puños se cierran con fuerza.

- ¿No es eso lo mejor?

- No seas idiota, aprecio mucho a Kukuri y a las demás personas de esta Academia, pero no por eso te sientas libre de excluirme y alejarme de ti. Yo acepté ser tu vasallo porque eres la persona que más aprecio y a quien he decido servir para el resto de mi vida - su voz pareciera que se va a quebrar. Algo dentro de mi también lo va a hacer, se va a romper la barrera que contiene mis emociones.

El silencio se ha quedo por un buen rato, mis labios tiemblan y él parece que quiere alguna respuesta.

- Yo... yo solo no quiero interferir en tu vida, Kuroh. Solo te estoy dando la libertad de elegir, ya que yo... yo...- no puedo evitarlo y las lagrimas se desbordan - Yo te quiero mucho por eso... - ¿qué he dicho?

Su mano me agarra fuerte y rápidamente atrayéndome hacia él. Ahora estoy contra su pecho mientras su brazos se han asegurado de atraparme para evitar que escape, mi corazón late como loco, me siento algo tonto.

- Idiota - escucho que me dice - Realmente eres un idiota - su voz tiene ese tono de reproche - Realmente me sorprende que estés celoso de Kukuri - dice un poco más relajado, mis mejillas se sobrecalientan, me siento avergonzado de haber sido descubierto - Creo que a estas alturas deberías saber que ella es nuestra amiga y que yo no te dejaría por nada. Además es extraño pero yo también te quiero como también quiero a Neko, los quiero a ambos.

No puedo evitar separarme colocando las manos en su pecho, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad - ¡Jo! eso no me hace muy feliz que digamos - al final no puedo evitar ser muy caprichoso y hago un puchero.

Kuroh me mira extrañado.

- ¿Eso significa que me rechazas? aunque estaba claro que no podía hacerme ilusiones - pregunto manteniendo la calma.

La cara de Kuroh tiene una expresión totalmente desconcertada.

- ¿No me digas que acabo de malinterpretar lo que dijiste?

- Depende, ¿qué has entendido por tu cuenta? - se quedó callado - Solo dije que te quiero, pero no me refiero a que te quiero como quiero a Neko o a las demás personas de la Academia, ya sabes...

- Te refieres a... ¿amor? - su cara se puso roja de golpe toda aquella apariencia imperturbable fue a parar al caño.

- ¿He?... bueno... si - para que negarlo, al menos me siento mejor después de decirlo aunque mi corazón late como si fuera a estallar - Claro que no hay necesidad de que me correspondas, solo te he expresado mis sentimientos, al final se ha sentido muy bien decirlo.

Escucho un estallido a lo lejos, y un gran estruendo que trae consigo una lluvia de colores en el cielo, han comenzado los fuegos artificiales, son hermosos.

- Realmente eres un ser bastante caprichoso, Isana Yashiro - le escucho decir apenas. Giro mi rostro para volver a verle pero me sorprendo de ver lo cerca que está, me llevo a preguntarme en qué momento lo ha hecho. No puedo seguir pensando con claridad ya que mi mirada se ha perdido en sus ojos como si me hipnotizara, inesperadamente me cogió de los hombros como si me retuviera para de un momento a otro sentir como sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, mis piernas tiemblan como si fueran fideos y bien creo que podría morir ahora de un infarto o quizás asfixiado, siento que necesito aire pero ni él ni yo nos movemos, ya cuando la sensación asfixiante es signo de peligro nos separamos buscando acaparar la mayor cantidad de oxigeno.

- Lo siento, es mi primera vez haciendo algo como eso - trata de recuperarse.

Era claro se simplemente íbamos a morir si seguíamos así.

- Realmente no lo puedo creer te has llevado mi primer beso, Kuroh - exagero un poco mi tono de voz pero estoy algo emocionado.

- ¿T-tu primer beso? - tartamudea - Lo siento. El Maestro Ichigen nunca me enseñó algo al respecto, aunque...- buscaba en su bolsillo algo que rápidamente reconocí como la grabadora que siempre llevaba con él - Seguramente debe haber algo en sus sabias palabras que nos guíen por el buen camino.

Una sonrisa cínica aparece en mi rostro.

Pude entender claramente algo a pesar del ruido que hacían los fuegos artificiales acerca de _"Tomar la responsabilidad de tus actos", "Usa protección", "escucha a tu corazón pero mantén la cordura"._

Realmente espeluznante.

Extra:

Ha pasado una semana desde aquella confesión tan torpe y vergonzosa, aunque se supone que ahora que hemos aclarado nuestros sentimientos, no sé si esto haya cambiado para mejor.

Neko parece haber notado cierta cercanía entre nosotros y a veces se pelea con Kuroh, aun no me he decidido explicárselo.

Y bien el problema radica en Kuroh quien por alguna razón se ha acercado a mí con una caja entre manos diciendo que su Maestro se lo había dejado y debía dar a la persona que amara.

- Debemos casarnos, debo tomar la responsabilidad - parpadeo un par de veces - Aunque no estoy muy seguro de que como se lo tomaría los oficiales esto, realmente tienes noventa años quizás podría ser tomado como un caso de abuso de menores... aunque legalmente ahora eres Isana Yashiro y tienes diecisiete años así que no debería haber problema pero yo tengo dieciocho así que sigues siendo un menor, así que ¡legalmente he abusado de ti! Maestro Ichigen como puedo redimir esta conducta inaceptable.

Realmente espeluznante.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bien, espero que les haya gustado o se hayan divertido leyéndolo, disculpen el final, debí de parecer un tren descarrilando. Bueno solo me apetecía escribir algo de estos dos y aportar algo al fandom, esta pareja necesita amor.

Saludos.


End file.
